The Last Temptation of Batman
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Batman does something that he regrets, but can you really blame him?


**_The Last Temptation of Batman_ _:_** Bruce Wayne tucked his pregnant wife into bed. She wasn't in any shape to be doing any crime fighting. She was 8 months pregnant. She was nervous about giving birth to twins. But she was an amazon, she could take it. Plus she remembered that she was able to take all the amazing dick action Bruce had given her throughout the years. Bruce got a call from Huntress saying she needed to see him. Bruce put on his bat-suit and took off to see her.

Bruce showed up at Huntress's apartment. He walked in to see her and Supergirl standing there without there clothes. "What is this?" he asked. "You know what it is." Huntress said. Batman backed away but Kara sped toward's him and pinned him up against the wall. "Don't act like you don't want it." she said. "Look girl, I'm married." Bruce said. "We know... But we don't care." Huntress said as she and Kara got on the knees. "Just relax because this is happening weather you like it or not." Kara said as she pulled out Bruce's massive erection.

Kara placed Bruce's cock in her mouth. She slobbered all over it as she gagged on his massive cock. Then Huntress took her turn sucking on it. She went balls deep and kept his cock there for a few seconds. She then jerked her head back slowly without gagging. Bruce felt guilty for cheating on his wife, but he knew he had no power in this situation. All he could really do was try to enjoy it. These super sluts meant business.

Kara may have acted like a girl scout. But she was just a slut. She continued to suck on Bruce's cock. But Huntress, being the slut she was, would try and keep Kara from hogging Bruce's cock for herself. Huntress also sucked on Bruce's cock. She gave a sloppy blowjob. Helena then placed Bruce's cock between her tits. He thrusted his cock between. She bit her lip as Bruce fucked her tits. Kara then pushed Helena aside. She spat on Bruce's cock, jerked it a little, then she placed Bruce's cock between her tits and let Bruce titty fuck her. Her tits smothered his cock. She bit her bottom lip as Bruce thrusted his cock in and out of her tits.

Helena got on her hands and knees and bent over. Bruce placed himself behind her and jammed his cock deep into her tight ass. Her ass was so tight. Kara made Helena lick her pussy as Bruce fucked her ass. His thrust were slow. He could barley move with her anus practically crushing his cock. He couldn't believe how tight it was. The way his cock slowly moved in her ass felt amazing to her. He was finally able to stretch it out slightly so that he could make his thrust a little faster. But it was still too tight for him to go as fast as he wanted. But he kept fucking her with all the power he had. The pain felt good but it was making her tear up. His huge cock was making her cry.

Bruce laid down and let Kara straddle him. She placed his cock in her pussy and rode him. Helena put on a strap-on and squirted some lube on it. She made sure it was good enough to squeeze into Supergirl's slutty little asshole. Superman's cousin was a bad little girl and was about to get double-penetrated by Batman and another woman for the second time. Helena got on her knees and squeezed her strap-on into Kara's ass. Bruce continued to fuck her pussy. Kara squealed in pleasure as Huntress and Batman fucked her like a worthless slut. Bruce then slipped his cock into her asshole. They both fucked Kara's ass. She screamed in pain and pleasure as they stretched out her asshole.

Bruce then stood up as the girls got on their knees. Bruce jammed his cock in Kara's mouth and skull fucked her slutty mouth. Bruce did the same thing to Helena's slutty mouth. Bruce jerked his cock and came on Helena's face then Kara's face. He didn't stay to cuddle with them. He immediately felt guilty and got the hell out of there. The girls licked Bruce's cum of each other. "That was fun." Helena said. "It sure was." Kara said pulling Helena towards her to make out with her. The girls made love to each other and slept together. Bruce knew he couldn't tell Diana about this. He knew he could keep this a secret. And he did. This was the last time he ever cheated on her. After that night, Bruce was 100% faithful to her.


End file.
